Unexplained Results
by Sunshinegirl010
Summary: Sam becomes pregnant with Spencers baby..but is dating Freddie? Will there be hope for Seddie! Please, Please read!
1. Chapter 1

"I'm pregnant." she blurts out suddenly, wanting to say the words before she lost the nerve to say them. Usually she's to blunt for her own good, but this is uncharted territory, and she knows he won't react well. He's taken aback at the randomness of her statement and just stares at her, she stares back. She sees the realization of why she's telling him this cross over his face. Sam already knows that the month they had shared together was flashing before his eye's, just as it had hers when she'd seen the plus sign on her pregnancy test. He looks down and plays with a string on his blanket, "Are you sure?" she nodded. "I went to the doctor today. I'm officially knocked up."

He smiles a sad smile at the fact she can still joke and then looks over at her thoughtfully. "Is it mine?" she lets out a breath of air and looks anywhere but his face. "That crossed my mind too, but, there's no way I can be as far along as I am and it be Freddie's. It's yours Spence." He suddenly jumps from the couch as if it were fire burning his skin. "Damn it Sam, how could we be so stupid?" Spencer walks over to the window and looks out rubbing his face. "I don't think we were stupid, just blinded." He looks over at her sadly, "Are you going to keep it?"

Sam kind of laughs a little. "Yeah, I am. Crazy huh? Me with a baby."

"Sam we can't keep this baby, how are we going to tell Carly and Freddy? How could you tell Freddy we betrayed him like that, I…" Sam cut him off. "I don't know, but I do know that I need your support Spence. Please, please don't try to talk cense into me, just, just be here for me. Please?" he shook his head. "I just don't know Sam." Spencer replied, turning towards his bedroom, headed there. "I just don't know."

**Okay this is extremely short, but I just wanted to see what people thought of the idea! Okay, if I get enough reviews I will continue it!:) Thanks- sunshinegirl010**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! So I am going to continue this story for some reason, believe me, I don't know why. Apparently this is statutory rape and people like to label things without asking questions first. Huh. That's funny don't you think? So, in this story, Sam is not yet 18 because I just don't want her to be. I want to turn this into rape and I am damn proud of it! Oh! Btw, this is not directed towards SirRay or Corcey who kindly put it into perspective that this might be rape. Oh well. :) Sorry guys I know I sound like a major bitch, but some reviews get me very riled up! Any way SirRay(ha-ha! That rhymed) I don't think creddie will be an option? I'm sorry but I have a different idea in the works for Carly, BUT she will be getting some attention and there may be more seddie than actual spam, eventhough they have a baby, but whatever! Anyway, no one probably even read this, that's fine two~!**

**Sorry for any spelling errors!**

Sam walked out of the Shay apartment with the tears stinging her eyes. She'd expected this to be different, she expected him to scream, to show any kind of emotion, yet all he did was walk away as if the problem would go away without leaving any bones to add to the skeletons of one's closet. She should've known better than to tell him, the one that meant the most to her. She felt like she'd disappointed him in some way, when in reality, he was the one who'd let her down. At one time Spencer had told her that he would pick her up whenever she may fall. Now when she needed him most, those words of love had flown away with the flip of the next month's page of the calendar. Sam sunk to the ground in front of Carly's door sobbing. For once in her life, she didn't have a course of action, or even an inkling on how to get herself out of the situation she'd dug herself so far into.

Sam looked at herself from a distance, realizing how stupid she looked. How naïve she was actually being. Spencer would clearly never return her feelings. What they'd had was a fling. A meaningless month that had the unfortunate ending of Sam's pregnancy. But, there was no turning back now, and Spencer needed to be a man and except the mistakes he'd been a part of. Suddenly the door behind her opened causing her to fall back and land with a thud on the Shay's hardwood floor. Spencer's shocked expression was soon replaced with a concerned one. "Oh God, Sam! I'm so sorry are you okay?" he kneeled down on the floor assessing the damage he'd created once again. He was always hurting her. "I'm fine Spence." He sighed, as if contemplating what to say next. "I'm sorry." She looked up, turning her head that was still in his hands towards him. "You already said that."

"No, I'm sorry about before. I…I honestly can't tell you what was going through my head. Obviously you're not going to get an abortion but…Sam..I just can't promise you how dedicated to this I can be." Sam sat up quickly, turning towards Spencer."You don't have to be involved at all. I think you've made it pretty damn clear where you stand in this situation."

"Sam…" she shakes her head quickly cutting him off. "No…don't Sam me! You're not getting out of this one with a few gently spoken words that are supposed to calm me down and make me melt into butter at your feet. We've been there, and where it may have worked then, we're in a completely different situation now." She pauses for a moment, looking at the blank expression on his face. Clearly knowing that she's on a rant now, and no amount of his pleading or interrupting her will help. She stands up, suddenly aware that she's on the floor and closes the door. "Look, you're not the only one that freaked out when you heard the news. But freaking out doesn't make it any less real or so I've discovered." He smiles a little at this, a small one, but it's there. "So, are you going to do this with me, or am I going to have to do it alone." He Looks down, not answering right away. "I guess that's my answer." She turns around and begins to walk away when he gently grabs her hand and pulls her close. "I was just trying to come up with an answer that wouldn't upset you. Look, I don't know what were going to do about this, but I do know that last month was not an accident, and I also know that I love you." She smiles. " I'm not asking for a relationship, just someone to be there for me."

He looks down at her stomach, gently placing his hand there. "So, that's my baby huh?" she looks down, placing her hand on top of his. "Yeah, crazy chizz. Believe me I know." Suddenly the door burst open and with Carly on the other side. "See you can totally feel my stomach growling, so make me some food." Spencer stood there a moment trying to understand what in the hell she was talking about, before looking up and seeing that Carly had come into the apartment. "Hey, what are you two doing?" she questioned, her face a jumbled up expression of confusion. "Oh, nothing, Spencer just didn't believe me that I was hungry and I proved him wrong by making him feel how my stomach was rumbling." Carly rolled her eyes. "You two. It always seems like you're up to something." Sam scoffed and laughed slightly at the irony of her statement.

To Carly it just seemed that Sam and Spencer were up to the same old same old, when in retrospect, there was something completely different going on here. Something that, when Carly found out, would probably want to kill Sam dead for.

**Okay so kind of short and I am so sorry for the long wait, but it really had me fumed about some of the things that people were saying about the story! So anyway, I am super duper sorry about all of that and hope to have an update for you soon! Also, if you do not have any good comments to leave about this story, then please, I will have to ask you to not write them. Constructive criticism I can take, but not just completely ragging on my story as a whole…I don't care if you don't like Spencer and Sam together, DEAL with it and just don't read my story! Thankyou!**

**-Sunshinegirl010**


End file.
